Playing with Fire
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: They say that if you play with fire, you'll get burnt. Ashfur always loved Squirrelflight but she just tossed his away like a piece of old moss. Now he wants revenge and what better way to get her? Then through her kits... ( i dont own any of the cats or song)


**A/N: I got the great idea for a one-shot while listening to the song, Play with Fire by Andrew Allens. Can anyone guess which cats from warriors? Yep. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Ashfur. Know I don't love or hate this couple, I preferred Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw, but this song gave me an idea for these cats. Enjoy, Playing with Fire.**

A pale grey tom looked sadly as the ginger she-cat he loved, Squirrelflight, sat with Brambleclaw. Their tails were twined and Ashfur couldn't believe how she could just break his heart and go with the brown tabby. They stopped talking for a second and Squirrelflight turned and looked at him, smiling. "Hey Ashfur! Want to join us?" Ashfur ignored her, turning and running out of camp and into the forest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he continued to run, the trees a blur.

He came to a stop at the lake and lay down, his head on his paws. He thought about the times when he and Squirrelflight would sit outside. Looking up at the stars, smiling and just having fun. He was so busy, lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear paws thundering. "Ashfur? What's wrong?" He didn't both to look up at Squirrelflight. Did she really not know what was wrong? "I'm fine," he murmured, still avoiding her gaze. She sat down beside him and Ashfur looked at her. Looking directly into his blue eyes, she asked. "Are we cool?" A small smile formed on his face. "We're magnificent," he answered, but then remembering what she had done to him, he frowned. "You stepped on my heart. Don't pretend that you're innocent" he hissed.

He felt her gaze burning on him, and he just shrugged it off. "Please. Can't we still be friends?" she pleaded and Ashfur shook his head. "I'm sorry Squirrelflight. You should have learned by now." Then he got to his paws, leaving the ginger she-cat he loved.

* * *

He lay in his nest in the warrior den, awake. Everyone else was asleep. Ashfur tried to sleep but he had too much running through his mind to sleep. He couldn't believe that cat! Not thinking that it might have hurt to be tossed to the side like a piece of old moss.

He knew that he had to teach her a lesson. A plan to teach that dreadful she-cat the truth about love and how much it hurts. "Oh, Squirrelflight," he murmured, half to himself. "Be ready."

Many moons later…

Ashfur watched gleefully, as the flames surrounded the one things that mattered most to the ginger she-cat, her kits. Squirrelflight was pushing with all her might, a log so she could save Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. He leapt out from his hiding spot, smiling. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, walking closer to Squirrelflight. "Please! Ashfur! You have to help me!" she begged and Ashfur hopped on the log, blocking a way for her three kits to use for an escape.

"Ashfur, please. Move!" she asked, unsure why he wasn't helping. "No," he purred and looked over at the three cats behind him. "I can't. You hurt me too much! ," he growled and Squirrelflight stared at him wide eyed. "I didn't mean to upset you!" "Upset? I'm not upset! You have no idea how much pain I'm in! It's like being cut open every day and bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how you failed to see the blood," he hissed and Squirrelflight took a step back "P-Please. I'm sorry! Just let my kits escape!"

Snickering, he shook his head. "I'm afraid that this will be my revenge. You will watch your kits die." "Help us Squirrelflight!" Hollyleaf yowled, as they got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Knowing there was nothing left to be done, she knew she had to come out with it. "Fine. Kill them Ashfur, but it won't hurt me!" she replied honestly and Ashfur looked surprised. "You'll have to find another way to hurt because they aren't my kits." The moment those words came out of her mouth, yowls came from her so called kits. "Thanks for telling me, Squirrelflight," he murmured and hopped into the bushes, another plan forming in his head. A better way to hurt her was at a gathering! Reveal to everyone the truth!

Perfect, he thought smugly and walked off, excited for the night of the gathering.

* * *

He was lapping the cool stream water, right by the Windclan border. The gathering would be soon and then Squirrelflight would have finally suffered. A snap from a twig interrupted his thoughts snapped his head to where the noise came from, spotting a cat. It was hard to recognize considering the cat was black. In a flash, he was pinned down. "I'm sorry Ashfur, but you can't reveal the secret" Hollyleaf whispered and Ashfur realized what was going to happen next. He shut his eyes and felt claws tear open his throat. Blood pooled from the wound and Hollyleaf walked off, his body half in the stream. He struggled to breath and hoped Starclan would welcome him. Then took one last breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ashfur watched happily as Hollyleaf revealed to the clans Squirrelflight's truth and he too, was surprised that Leafpool was the mother. He knew that he should have felt happy but he didn't. Now, Squirrelflight lost her mate and the three she called her kits. It was his fault that all this had happened and he let out a sigh. "Squirrelflight, why did you have to go and play with fire? All you ever get is burnt," he murmured and looked at his paws. "What happened to you and I? We could have been cool…"

**A/N: Voilà! How did you like it? Good? Bad? You guys tell me! If you guys have any cats you want me to do one-shots about, just tell me. I will do them!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
